<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good men by obsessed_and_disordered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078339">Good men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_and_disordered/pseuds/obsessed_and_disordered'>obsessed_and_disordered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, because i have a lot of emotions about them, written purely on emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_and_disordered/pseuds/obsessed_and_disordered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Leonardo have an unconventional agreement that often leads them both into one bed. Sometimes, they even talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had a rather unconventional agreement, but it worked because neither of them had any actual feelings. Romantic feelings, that is, as there were plenty of other ones every time they so much as caught a glimpse of each other: certainty, trust, closeness, profound understanding, and, of course, lust. A desire that turned both of them almost wild whenever there was a chance, and yet the deep-rooted protectiveness has always taken the lead. Leonardo was always careful with pushing usually bruised enough body of Ezio against the wall and Ezio made sure to have a good grip on sometimes too eager Leonardo to slow him down and steady him. The last thing they wanted was to hurt each other, but other than that there were no boundaries. Yes, it was sinful, but what’s another sin for a man who kills with the ease of breathing and another man, who laughs at the face of God that limited humans' abilities just to have those restrictions ignored and broken by the power of an inventive mind?</p><p>Who cared if sodomy was a crime punishable by death? Ezio was on the run anyway, hunted on every corner and hiding in the shadows of the underground world, and Leonardo did not give a single fuck on the matter after he was already arrested once. He told him that himself that one time, how scared and panicked he was that entire night he spent behind bars, how the words of the man accusing him of sin pierced every thought he has, filling him with a terrifying feeling of not only condemning himself but everyone around him to eternity in the worst of Hells. He told him, how he was ready to abandon everything, everyone, and his life first and foremost, those words forcing Ezio to clench his fists and draw Leonardo closer, the thought of losing someone so dear to him clutching his throat. </p><p>"That’s quite alright," Leonardo smirked, and there was something akin to the venom in his expression when he slowly ran his fingers through Ezio’s hair, happily allowing him to burrow his face in his shoulder. "I was so overwhelmed and ashamed, disgusted with myself that I didn’t even register how they let me go. All those words of blasphemy, of sins and punishments, of repercussions of my deed, all thrown away and accepted without a hint of a frown when someone powerful came by and offered them money."</p><p>"Someone bribed the court?" </p><p>"The Medici family," Leonardo nodded. "The incident involved one of their relatives, so they were willing to extend a bit of their reach to save me from burning alive."</p><p>"You fucked a Medici?" Ezio grunted, refusing to admit that he was just a little bit impressed.</p><p>"Me and two others, would you believe?" Leonardo retorted in the same tone, his fingers combing through Ezio’s hair in a very soft and gentle manner that made him feel at ease. "But then I thought, was this whole affair really about justice and fear of God, if a few shiny coins seemed to erase the issue completely? Or was it, perhaps, about exercising power one holds over another just because it ensures authority over someone’s life, the ability to take it and feel justified? Not fearing God, but feeling like one themselves?"</p><p>A silence fell between them for a while, Ezio shifting on the bed closer to Leonardo, to feel his entire naked body next to his, pressed against him, to bathe in an overwhelming sense of comfort and safety that he rarely felt since he first used father's blades. </p><p>"And now I am a man with power myself," Leonardo softly continued. "I have Medici within my reach, I have the noble families beg me to take commissions, and the army leaders crawl on their knees for my designs."</p><p>"If I knew you any less, I would have been very concerned by this cold assertion you have," Ezio said, barely opening his eyes and shifting a bit to meet Leonardo’s.</p><p>"As you should be," the artist sighed. "I am not a particularly good man, Ezio, which is why I am terrified of the thought that someone could reach the Apple. I know how badly I want it, and I can barely resist that desire, but a few have the presence of mind to understand how much harm can come from such possession." </p><p>"At least you are honest," Ezio smirked, following the line of Leonardo’s collarbone with his lips, just trailing the shape, taking in the softness of skin next to him, untainted by scars or bruises and with only one pink-ish mark of his own teeth that he left merely half an hour ago, which was now slowly fading away. </p><p>"With you, <em>caro mio</em>? Always," Leonardo promised, and Ezio had no reason to doubt the sincerity of his tone. </p><p>Both of them weren’t particularly good men. Maybe that is why they clicked together so perfectly, fitting flawlessly next to each other on a wrecked bed and in their wrecked lives. And maybe, one day, the true reasons for their intense pull towards each other would become too difficult to ignore, too overwhelming to be able to deal with without those heavy and difficult words, asking not for possession, but for belonging. </p><p>All of that could be dealt with in the morning, however. Right now Ezio had Leonardo’s fingers in his hair and a whole canvas of his body that needed to be marked by his teeth, and a gentle crook of Leonardo’s neck was a good place to start.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>